


Third Wheel

by probablysomehow



Series: The Babysitters Club [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, addie is a small child, but roll with it, this has a weird family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: All Salle wanted was a nice date out with Neo, but a third wheel came along.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdealHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdealHeart/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: All mentioned characters in this fic are owned by Sexy Sexy Universities (Buhay Kolehiyo) on Facebook.
> 
> I'm such a sucker for domestic fics and kidfics, sorry. Also, this is a gift for EdealHeart cuz I'll be using Neo's last name based on their fic, Hoist the Sails (super great read btw)!

**Yesterday 21:08**

**Salle** : Babuuuuu  
**Neo** : what did you do this time?  
**Salle** : wala langgg, are you free tomorrow?  
**Neo** : yes, just gonna get some readings done.

 **Yesterday 22:27**  
**Salle** : Babuuuuuuuu  
**Neo** : Salle ano ba  
**Salle** : wag ka galit, sungit naman :(  
**Neo** : sorry babe ano ba yun  
**Salle** : diyan ka lang sa condo bukas?  
**Neo** : oo nga, might go to starbs or bo's if i feel it  
**Salle** : okay  
**Neo** : what is it  
**Salle** : wala lang  
**Neo** : Salle.  
**Salle** : goodnight babu  
**Neo** : goodnight Sasa

  
***

Waking up at 8am was something Salle wasn't fond of. Driving from Taft to Katipunan at 10am, when he could be sleeping in, was even worse. But since Neo had nothing planned except to get his dumb old readings done for whatever subject that was, Salle figured he could coax his boyfriend out of his living quarters to go out on a date instead.

He had planned to go ice skating with him at Megamall and treat him out, since they haven't gone out for a proper date in a while aside from the usual hangout with Phil, Mia, and the rest of the group. Neo was apparently good at ice skating, or at least better than Salle, and he thought it would be nice if Neo could teach him (in return for Salle giving him a dance lesson two weeks ago). The Katipunan traffic was obviously awful and had he not turned his car's AC up, he would have melted under the heat of the morning sun. Thank heavens they were ice skating today.

Salle couldn't stop the bounce in his step as he walked to Neo's condo, excited for his plan to go as smoothly as possible. He repeated the plan in his head: lunch out, ice skating, probably buy clothes if he feels like it, then dinner. Just the thought made him practically vibrate in his spot as he knocked on Neo's door, waiting for his boyfriend to let him in.

The wooden white door opened, and Salle was met with nothing at first, until he looked down to see a little girl dressed in blue from head to toe looking up at him curiously. Salle thought she strangely looked a lot like his boyfriend, which got him thinking where the hell his boyfriend was and who was this clone looking up at him with the most curious face. Maybe he'd knocked on the wrong door? He checked the number on the doorframe again for good measure. "Hi." the little girl chimed like she'd known Salle all along.

Salle opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his boyfriend instead. "Addie! What did I tell you about opening the door?!" came Neo's voice from a few feet away.

Both Salle and the little girl looked up to see Neo marching towards them, wearing one of Salle's black shirts and blue basketball shorts. Salle found the scene very amusing; he's never seen Neo interact with a child before.

"You told me not to." The little girl named Addie mumbled from below Salle, toeing the wooden floor with her pale blue socks. Her attention was then caught by Archer, the munchkin cat, who meowed somewhere inside the condo. "Archer!!" Addie exclaimed, escaping a scolding from Neo.

"Salle!" The eagle greeted happily, though he looked a little run down when it was only barely noon. Salle accepted the hug that Neo gave and dropped a kiss on his head.

"Sinong inanakan mo?" was the first thing that Salle blurted out upon seeing Neo look at the little girl trying to chase their cat (Salle had said that Archer was Neo's alone, but Neo liked to give Salle some responsibility as well so he claimed to share the cat with him).

Neo punched Salle's chest lightly, but still Salle winced. "Gag— shunga." he caught himself before the cuss word slipped out. "That's my cousin, Addie. Napadaan si Tito Deckard kanina eh, may thing daw siya sa Antipolo." Neo explained, ushering Salle in. "'Di niya madala si Addie, so now I'm on babysitting duty."

Salle took off his shoes and placed them on the rack beside the door. "But I was supposed to take you out today." he said, disheartened that his plans got disrupted. He planted himself on Neo's desk chair, sulking. Neo placed a hand at the back of the chair. "We can still go out naman. We just have to bring Addie along." he said softly, carding his fingers through Salle's hair that the other so secretly relished in. "Speaking of," Neo added and pulled himself away to find his cousin.

Salle smirked and leaned back on the chair, pulling out his phone to wait for his boyfriend. The Atenean returned, cousin in tow, who carried the munchkin cat in her small arms. Upon closer look, Salle noticed she had eyes equally blue like Neo's, and hair as brown as her cousin's as well. The eagle bent on one knee to reach the height of the girl. Having their faces next to each other made Salle realize that they could practically be brother and sister. "Salle, this is Addie, my cousin." he introduced gently, a hand on Addie's shoulder. "Addie, this is Kuya Salle, my boyfriend."

Salle's heart fluttered at the mention of boyfriend. It was true, of course, but rare were the times that Neo said their relationship status out loud. He snapped out of his trance to offer a hand to Addie. "Hi Addie, I'm Salle." Salle introduced himself, his hand hanging between him and the girl. Addie looked at him, then at Neo, then back at him again. "I know, Kuya Neo just said so." she replied with such innocent sass.

This earned a laugh from Salle and he retrieved his hand to place it on his knee instead. "Addie, be nice." Neo chided, shaking his head. "How old are you?" The archer questioned. Neo nudged Addie's shoulder, and the little girl shyly offered a bent hand with five fingers splayed out, as to not drop the cat in her arms. "Oh, wow! Five! Such a big girl already!" Salle said in faux astonishment that made Addie giggle and Neo smile.

Neo cut in by nudging his shoulder against Addie's. "Ads, diba you wanted to do something fun?" he asked his cousin. Addie nodded in agreement, absentmindedly stroking Archer's fur. "I told Daddy I wanted to go swimming." she happily replied. Neo looked at Salle with a glint in his eyes. "Well, Kuya Salle can take us out first, and we can go swimming later na lang." he said, and the archer widened his eyes. "I nev—" he started, but stopped when Neo gave him a look that said _Say anything else and I'll punch you in the gut_. "Of course." Salle sighed, resigned. It wasn't as if they could leave a child in Neo's condo to sneak out on some date.

It was settled, then. Salle was going to be a boyfriend _and_  a babysitter today. "Ads, grab your bag na. I'll change then we can go get lunch, yeah?" Neo asked, shaking her with the arm wrapped around her shoulder. Addie perked up at the promise of going out and all but dropped the cat in excitement to retrieve her bag. Neo looked at Salle then from his position still kneeling on the floor. "I can't believe you're making me babysit with you." Salle grumbled playfully, picking up the disgruntled munchkin cat on the floor. Neo rolled his eyes and stood up. "Addie's nice, you'll get along with her just fine." he promised, leaving Salle with their cat to change into his usual collared shirt.

***

Salle's initial plan was to take Neo out for lunch somewhere in Megamall, but with Addie in tow, the trio finds themselves in McDonald's in Katipunan.

"My turn!!" Addie announced, waving her very own pink marker in the air to write on the paper mat on the tray.

Salle and Addie were currently in a duel of McDonald's Tic Tac Toe provided on the paper atop the brown tray while Neo watched on, reminding Addie to eat every now and then. The little girl drew a wobbly second circle at the third row of the grid, strategizing her moves carefully. And Salle didn't want to be an asshole, so he chose to let her win. He quietly drew a cross mark on top of the circle, leaving the last square on the grid for Addie to place her circle.

"Ha! I win!" Addie exclaimed, drawing her final circle and claiming victory over her opponent who just laughs in defeat. Neo watched both interact while munching on his burger. "I can't believe Addie won over you." he commented snarkily. "Wala eh, guess I'm just not smart enough!" Salle played along, making Addie laugh some more. "Hurry up, Addie. Pupunta pa tayong Megamall." Neo urged the little girl that sipped her orange juice noisily.

Salle watched the two interact while he finished the rest of his chicken. His boyfriend wiped away all the chicken skin and rice crumbs from Addie's face with a clean tissue while Addie closed her eyes and pretended she was being pampered. Never has he seen this side of Neo, all gentle and caring but keeping his (mostly) mature and passive facade. This got him thinking of how very nurturing Neo really was on the inside, how he mothered over Salle sometimes. Maybe one day, Neo could be like that with their own children—

"Salle? Let's go?"

Green eyes lifted up to see Neo already standing and ready to go, with Addie stuffing her new Happy Meal Toy in her soft blue backpack, leaving Salle's own red Happy Meal box untouched on the table. Salle's face flushed a tad and mentally kicked his own thoughts away, picking up his Happy Meal box. "Okay, let's roll!" he agreed, gathering what was left of his drink to go.

The drive to their mall of choice took over half an hour, what with EDSA's mass of weekend cars racing to get to their place of relaxation for the day. Salle would have cursed at every overtaking vehicle if it wasn't for the innocent child buckled in the backseat. Said child filled the silence in the car by asking questions ("Kuya Salle, how old are you?" she'd asked "20." Salle had replied simply. "Eh why do you buy Happy Meal toys?" she had asked yet again. "Kasi he's childish." Neo had cut in. "Wala kayang age limit ang Happy Meal." Salle had retorted.) and singing along to the Disney playlist that played on Neo's phone hooked up in the car. Salle sometimes sang along with her to please her, and please her it did. Though Neo loved Disney for sure, he just might rip his ears off if he had to hear a song from Moana another time.

"I want How Far I'll Go again!!" Addie demanded from the back as Salle drove around the parking area, the last notes of You're Welcome playing in the background. "We're here na, later na lang ulit when we go home." Neo placated his cousin, who pouted but didn't complain any further. Salle parked his car closer to the mall entrance and turned the engine off. "Okay, what's the agenda for today?" he turned to Neo and unbuckled his seabelt. "What's agenda?" Addie piped up, involving herself in the grown-up's conversation. "It's like a plan," Neo responded to her then faced Salle, "Ano bang binalak mo?" he asked.

"Ice skating lang actually, ta's bahala na. Then dinner." Salle shrugged. Neo unbuckled his own seatbelt and unlocked his door to retrieve Addie in the back squirming in her seat. "I'm g. I'll pay for Addie sa rink na lang." Neo nodded in agreement as he helped the little girl out of the car.

It turned out, taking a child out to the mall was like taking Cessie out to the mall, only ten times worse. They had to make multiple stops at different shops that caught Addie's attention before they actually made it into the rink, and when they did, Salle had to stop Neo from grabbing a drink from the nearby Starbucks shop. "Mamaya na, babe. Treat ko, promise." was Salle's final word before they walked in the rink.

"Do you know how to ice skate, Addie?" Salle asked as he laced his own pair of skates on his feet. Addie sat patiently on the provided bench, swinging her legs clad in navy blue leggings until Salle could slip on the smaller skates on her much smaller feet. Neo was somewhere in the locker area, stuffing their shoes and Addie's bag in rented lockers.

"Somehow. Mommy knows how to skate and she taught me before. But I don't think I remember it now." Addie confessed, watching as Salle gently slipped her foot in a skate. "Your Kuya Neo knows naman, and to be honest, 'di din ako marunong." Salle sheepishly said as he securely tied the laces. "Hala! What if you fall?" Addie gasped as if the thought of Salle getting injured was the worst thing to happen.

From behind Salle, he heard Neo laugh. "He's already fallen for me, Ads. He can fall on ice on his own." he replied with a smug smile. Salle turned to the boy with accusing eyes. "Grabe siya." he scoffed as if it wasn't true.

"What does that mean?" Addie looked back and forth between her two babysitters of the day. She didn't get a reasonable response except a laugh from Salle and a "You'll understand when you're older." from Neo.

***

"Kuya Salle is slow."

"He's trying his best."

It almost looks comical if Salle wasn't getting injured every ten minutes. Both Neo and Addie were a few feet away from him, the younger of the two holding the hand of the older one while they watched the archer get up from another fall on the ice. "Wait lang, onting tulong naman oh!" Salle called out and grasped the handrail on the side to help him up once again. "You did fine! It's okay to fall!" Addie cheered on, her smiling face framed with the belts of the safety helmet resting on her head. "Magkakapasa ako neto eh." Salle complained as he glided across the ice, catching up to the two waiting for him. "Wouldn't be the first time." Neo sang quietly before skidding across the ice again, leaving Addie to his boyfriend.

Salle chuckled and shook his head. How Neo could be so calm and collected one moment, and teasing and indecent the next was beyond him. "Kuya Salle, hurry up!" Addie's small hand clutched Salle's big one, urging him forward to catch up to Neo. The other boy was waving at them as he skated backwards and Salle snorted to himself. "Napaka-showoff." he muttered, but complied to Addie's want. He tried to remember the technique Neo had taught him earlier to move quicker and glide more efficiently on the ice, but with his eye watching Addie carefully, he wasn't sure who he was watching out for first.

"Huli ka!" Neo suddenly grasped Addie and Salle's clasped hands, startling both his boyfriend and cousin as he came up from behind them. Addie's response came in the form of shrieking laughter while Salle jumped in surprise. "Bagal niyo eh." Neo told both of them. "Si Kuya Salle kasi." Addie blamed the guy still holding her hand. "Kayo ha, stop ganging up on me!" the archer looked at the identical cousins with a mocking frown. Addie stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her, watching her face contort from teasing to shock.

"You have an earring in your tongue?!" she gasped in surprise at Salle, who started gliding away to escape interrogation. "It gets them every time." the archer told his boyfriend with a wink. Neo barely held in his eye roll. "It's a tongue piercing and it's the worst because he's a showoff." he replied to his cousin, helping her skate across the ice to follow Salle. "Did it— oops!" she stumbled a little, small hands gripping tighter on Neo's. "Did it hurt?" she asked, looking at Salle who held the handrail at the very last second before he fell on the ice. "It probably did." Neo hummed in thought. Salle looked back at them and stuck his tongue out once more, making Addie's face crumple. "Ew." was her final verdict on the tongue piercing.

***

The trio's next stop was at Fully Booked upon Neo's request that Salle couldn't deny; the eagle had a love for bookstores. While Neo browsed through the young adult novels section, half empty frappuccino at hand, Salle was dragged to the kid's section where he had himself planted on the carpeted floor next to Addie skimming through books. Really, was Neo the one babysitting today or Salle?

While he busied himself looking at tweets on his phone, he felt a tap on his denim-clad leg. "Kuya Salle, do you know Peppa Pig?" Addie murmured, careful not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere in the bookstore. Salle snorted, remembering that video of Peppa Pig not knowing how to whistle that went around social media for quite a while. "Yeah, why?" he looked away from his phone to see Addie holding a large book about the animated pig in her lap. "Do you want me to read it for you?" Salle offered, holding his large hand out to take the book. "I can read a bit." she replied in defense.

God, this child. She reminded him of his boyfriend's defensive demeanor so much in the short span of time he'd shared with her. "Not saying you can't, I was just offering to read it." Salle defended himself, leaning back to rest on the bookshelf behind him. Just as he decided to rest his eyes for a moment, he felt something heavy (the book, he presumed) rest on his leg, and then a small voice that said "But you can read it with me."

He opened an eye to see Addie's hopeful face, hands clutching the book on his lap that read "Peppa Goes Swimming." It was hard to resist the look on a child's face that resembled Neo's when he begs for his ice-blended coffee, so Salle willed himself not to fall asleep just so they can read about a piglet going for a swim. "Alright, let's read this together." he decided, and Addie _beamed_ at him with her tiny teeth and puffy cheeks and squinting eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at Salle's green ones. Then and there he decided that this girl was to be protected from harm at all cost.

That was how Neo found them a few minutes later, frappuccino replaced by a new book he planned to purchase. With the Peppa Pig book between the two, Addie was tucked in Salle's side, his muscular arm keeping her close. Addie leaned forward to see the book up close and pointed at pages she found pleasing. All the while, Salle read the words out loud and Addie sometimes followed along when she could, and listened intently when she couldn't. It was a picture perfect moment Neo wouldn't dream of missing, so he pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of the scene.

As he scanned the photos he took, he heard Addie call his name. "Kuya Neo!" she happily waved from her spot on the floor next to Salle. Neo looked up to see Salle closing the book and Addie pulling away from him. "Nakapili ka na?" Salle asked, replacing the book on the shelf where the little girl originally found it. "Yep. Ikaw? Looks like you both enjoyed a book." Neo raised an eyebrow after raising the book in his hand. "We read about Peppa going swimming, Kuya! Just like me! I'm going swimming later." Addie announced and scrambled to get up on her feet, dusting away whatever dirt was on her periwinkle shirt. She bounced as she walked over to her cousin, her backpack swinging on her shoulders. Neo looked up at Salle, who stood up with a smirk.

"That is, kung hindi ka pa pagod mamaya." Salle reminded her. It would be a miracle if she still wanted to go for a swim later, given that ice skating alone was tiring already. "Come on, let's buy this na so we can go." Neo held out his hand for Addie to take and she does so. "Where are we going next?" she asked curiously, following her cousin through the maze of bookshelves to the cashier. It was Salle who replied. "Depends where we feel like going." he said, handing out a 500 peso bill at the same time Neo handed his card to the cashier. Both boys looked at each other as if it was a challenge.

"This is my book." Neo argued. "Well this is a date so I'm paying." Salle bossed, pushing his bill on the counter towards the cashier, urging the lady behind the desk to take it. They must have looked pretty silly to the cashier and to the next few people behind the line. "Not for everything, stupid." Neo insisted, but the cashier, stifling laughter, already took Salle's money and the archer grinned in triumph. "Alam mo, sometimes I really don't know why I'm with you." Neo huffed, placing his card back in his wallet. Salle smiled at the lady and got the book wrapped in brown paper. "Just thank me and get it over with." Salle rolled his eyes and handed him his purchase. Neo took it without a word but with a small smile on his face.

"Say thank you, Kuya!" The small girl between them reminded him of good manners. Neo huffed to himself and turned to his boyfriend with a smile too-sweet and forced. "Thank you, Sasa." he said for the sake of his cousin. Nonetheless, the nickname made Salle grin and he wrapped an arm around the boy in his collared shirt. "You're welcome!" Salle sang loudly to the tune of the Moana song and winked at Addie.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo nearly gets a heart attack, Salle tries his best to be as comforting as possible, and Addie just wants a toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about splitting this fic into two. It kinda got long as I continued writing so I guess it'll have to be split into three now. But it's almost done, I promise!

Noise came from all around the place they were in and Neo wasn't really liking it, but someone had to watch over the child and man-child he was with.

Salle and Addie both enjoyed gathering tickets from ball drop machines and bowling games. Somehow, even Neo was roped in a round of Walking Dead first-person-shooter game with Addie, and needless to say they were both bad at aiming. Addie enjoyed it though, even if she kept screaming and hiding behind the gun when the zombies came up close on the screen. Salle had to help her in the end just so her character wouldn't die.

The archer was currently showing off his skills in shooting hoops while Addie watched in awe as he barely missed a shot. Granted, he had enough practice with this game so he can easily get a perfect score but she was still impressed with him. When the horn of the basketball booth blared and the balls to shoot stopped flowing, Salle ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Wow!! Kuya Salle, you're great at basketball!!" Addie shouted, her voice competing against Timezone's noise and music. "Ako pa!" He boomed, wiping his forehead that glistened with sweat. Addie shrugged her backpack off one shoulder to place it on her front, her small hand digging quick to retrieve a small towel with baby birds on it. "Here!" The towel was offered to Salle, and Neo's lips quirked up in a small smile.

Salle also smiled, but his was wider than Neo's. "Thank you, meron akong handkerchief though." He pulled out his own checkered handkerchief and wiped it on his face to remove his sweat. Addie did the same on her own face even though hers barely had any evidence of perspiration. "Oh, what do you want next?" Salle bent forward and placed his hands on his knees, getting lower to meet Addie's height as much as he could. "I want that one!!" She pointed to the thankfully empty air hockey game. Salle laughed. "You can't reach that." He reasoned out, hoping the child would choose a different game she could play. "Edi Kuya Neo will play for me!" She asserted, hands on her hips. Salle raised both eyebrows and looked at Neo's passive expression. "Game?" He asked, standing up straight. "Fine." Neo relented, as if he had a choice anyway.

The boys took to their own spots opposite each other on the bright, whirring table while Addie took charge of swiping the card. "Here we go! Go Kuya Neo!" She yelled excitedly, cheering on for her cousin. Salle only smirked at him and held the puck and paddle with on each hand, aiming for his target.

It took a full minute before the puck slid home into Salle's side, Neo clearly confident he could beat Salle. "Beginner's luck!" Salle jeered playfully, placing the puck back on the table. Addie struck her fist in the air and gave Neo a high five.

The rounds of air hockey get heated as the two claimed for victory, each player focused on sliding the puck on their opponent's end. "Give it up, Loyola!" Salle shouted, striking his paddle to get it to Neo's end. "Never!" Neo roared, actually laughing and striking the puck back to Salle. Their points were at an even 3-3, and the person to win this last round was to be deemed winner. Both of them didn't have the intention to back down.

Unexpectedly, Salle miscalculated his move and struck the puck in such a way that it slid into his end instead of getting it back to Neo's side. The eagle howled with laughter as Salle practically slammed the paddle on the table. "Fuck!!" He cursed. Neo's eyes widened to let him know to cut it out. "Hoy! Not in front of the child!" he admonished, turning to his cousin by the side of the table.

Except little Addie wasn't there at all.

Salle and Neo looked at each other, Salle with confusion and Neo with panic. "Fuck, where'd she go?" Neo yelled, looking around the vicinity. "Puta, ewan ko! 'Di ba andito lang siya kanina?!" Salle frantically grabbed his card and made his way to Neo's side. He pushed him away, thinking rationally. "No, no. Let's split, you go that way." Neo pointed to the general direction where Salle previously was. Without a moment's hesitation, Salle jogged away in search of the kid they were supposed to babysit.

Neo panicked as he weaved through the people playing various arcade games, searching for a little girl in blue. He spotted different children at the slot machines and racing games, but not one of them were Addie. Worst case scenarios of her being kidnapped ran through his head and it was the last thing he wanted and needed to think about. He kept cursing under his breath until he spotted a familiar backpack next to a few teenagers, and almost collapsed with a sigh when he saw Addie's face pressed against glass casing.

"Adeline Lucas!" Neo called out, frustration and worry evident in his voice. He stormed to Addie and slid himself between people, turning his cousin to face him as he crouched down low. All bad thoughts were chased away upon seeing her looking innocent as ever, compared to his face that probably looked mad and distressed. "Where have you been?!" He demanded to know, looking at Addie who was seemingly unharmed and unaffected.

"I want a toy, Kuya Neo." She simply replied, pointing back to the claw machine game where the teenagers tried to reach for medium-sized animal plushies of different colors. All Neo did in reply was give Addie a tight hug, thankful she was still in one piece and not one stranger had taken advantage of her. His Tito Deckard probably would have killed him.

Addie had no idea why she was being hugged, but she loved it nonetheless being the tactile child that she was. Her small arms rested on Neo's back as she returned the squeeze. Salle found them in that position and panted from running all over the place in search of Addie. "There you are! God!" He wheezed, clutching his heart that beat fast after his impromptu jog.

"I want a toy." Addie repeated, making Neo release her from his hug but he kept her at arm's length. She was ignored as Neo's blue eyes mirrored hers. "You don't walk away just like that, okay? We thought you were gone." His eyes were wide with fright. Salle was worried for both Addie and his boyfriend; Addie for almost getting lost and Neo who looked like he might have a heart attack soon. "Okay," the little girl obediently nodded, but insisted her request. "but I want a toy." She pointed back at the claw machine with much more interest than the conversation they were having. The teenagers that previously hogged the machine left when it churned out a stuffed toy for them.

Salle couldn't help the laugh that bubbled inside of him, even if Neo glared at him for taking this serious matter so lightly. "Come on, let's get you a toy." Salle held out his hand in invitation, which Addie easily held onto. "Stop spoiling the kid." Neo muttered under his breath but stood up, watching Salle start up the game with a swipe of his card. "What do you want?" He asked Addie, moving the claw around with the joystick. Addie pressed her face onto the glass again but her finger followed next, pointing to a light blue bird with a flower on its body. It was larger in size compared to the other toys around so Salle figured capturing it would be easy, given that the claw would easily grab it.

He figured wrong.

For the fifth time, Salle punched the button that lowered the crane to pick up Addie's chosen toy, only to have it tilted to the left but still not picked up by the cane. "No!!!" Addie cried out, and Salle was just as furious as she was. "Ano ba yan?!" He barked, brows furrowed at the game. "This game is rigged." He added, restraining himself from kicking the machine. A small smile broke Neo's neutral face and he held his hand out. "Let me." He offered, facade as patient as ever. Salle sidestepped to let Neo take place in front of the machine though he seriously doubted his boyfriend could do any better.

"Kuya, the blue bird ha!" Addie reminded him like that hadn't been Salle's goal the past five attempts. "I'll try." Neo promised and swiped the card, beginning the challenge he faced. Addie was tense while Neo maneuvered the joystick on top of the bird, then he checked from the two remaining sides of the glass box to see if the crane was in the right position. "Wala nga," Salle daunted, arms crossed. "This game is rigged. The crane's too weak to pick up the heavy bird." He explained.

The universe had other plans, however. Once Neo punched the button, the claw machine grabbed the stuffed bird by its head and lifted the toy higher and higher, defying Salle's statement. "What the hell?!" the boy in black shirt raged, looking to and from Neo and the machine. Addie was already jumping and yelling and cheering for her cousin. Neo furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on the crane as if willing it to carry the toy to the drop so they can leave once and for all. Halfway through the trip to the prize chute however, the bird fell and landed back in the pile, making Addie and Salle groan.

"Rigged, I tell you!" The archer told the cousins in desperation. "Ads, we can buy a toy in Toy Kingdom na lang." Neo bargained, but Addie already had a sour look on her face, unimpressed by her babysitters' lack of skill to grab a claw machine toy. The older cousin wanted to palm himself on the face but chose to keep his cool composure. Salle, sensing the tension and the fact that Neo might burst or Addie might throw a tantrum, took over the situation and moved to Addie's side to kneel on one knee next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she thankfully didn't shrug off. She looked so miserable over some stupid game that ate away his money. "One last try, okay? Kuya Neo's gonna try again, malapit na oh." He told the kid. She didn't respond verbally but only pouted at her cousin. Salle looked at him again and urged him to start up the game. "Dali na, babs. Isa na lang." He encouraged his boyfriend.

_At least we made progress already_ , Neo thought to himself as he started up the game again. He used the same tactic like before, checking the three transparent sides of the glass box to see if the claw was right above the bird before pushing the button. Down and down it went and grabbed the bird's head once again. It was closer to the prize chute this time, so the three (especially Addie) hoped it would be easier to grab and drop the prize.

One moment, all three held their breath. The next moment, the bird was down the chute for Addie's arms to hold. "Yes!!" Salle did a fist pump while Addie all but screeched in victory. Neo just breathed a sigh of relief with a single thought in mind; finally they can leave. He watched his cousin run to his side where her prize landed on the chute, her hands sticking themselves in the swinging door to retrieve the bird. She pulled it out, then pulled it close to her, squeezing it as tight as her tiny arms could. Her little arms then wrapped themselves around Neo's legs, bird squished between them. "Thank you, Kuya Neo." Addie said, all genuine. Even through the noise of the arcade, both boys heard her clear as day. Neo sighed again and shook his head, forgiving the stubbornness of his cousin. After all, they were alike in so many ways.

And if you asked Salle, it might have been the purest thing he's ever seen.

He hated to break the cute moment, but knew it was time to eat. "Let's go? Dinner?" Salle asked his two companions. Addie turned around to look at Salle. "McDo!!" She suggested, making her babysitters laugh. "Kaka-McDo mo lang kanina ha." Salle commented as he ruffled her hair. "Teriyaki Boy?" Neo suggested this time, already starting to walk to the exit. "Tara." Salle agreed and took Addie by the hand. She paid no mind to Salle as she was too engrossed in her toy.

They stopped walking when Neo did. The eagle turned around and pointed at the photo booth void of any people. "Wait, last stop before we leave." He suggested, making Salle smile. It was the first time today he'd shown any initiation in the arcade.

The trio fit in the bright booth easily, Salle and Neo both taking a seat on the bench while Addie climbed on Neo and Salle's knees pressed against each other so she could be in the middle. It was Salle who swiped the card to start the machine, and it was Neo who chose the layout of their printed photo for later. They were so in sync that any bystander wouldn't have thought they bickered every two seconds. "Ayan na!" Addie said excitedly as the machine ordered them to look at the camera and smile.

_One, two, three._

The first picture had all of three of them smiling; Addie showing her baby teeth, Neo's lips upturned in a half-smile, Salle's lips quirked in a smirk.

"Oh, wacky naman!" Salle insisted for their second and last photo, nudging Neo. Addie being the small child that she was, knew exactly what wacky in photos meant.

_One, two, three._

Peck.

All three had different faces this time; Addie had her two fingers held up in a typical peace sign while holding her new stuffed bird close, Neo stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. What made this different from the first 'formal' picture however was Salle waited till the very last second to kiss Neo on the cheek, doing a peace sign as well.

The camera clicked and they resumed to their positions. "Hey!" Neo whined, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He wiped the cheek Salle kissed as if he left saliva on his skin. "Wacky naman eh." Salle reasoned out, smug as ever. Addie squealed when she saw the outcome on the screen. "Yie! Kuya Salle has a crush on Kuya Neo!" She teased, making both boys chuckle. "He's my boyfriend, Ads." Salle reminded her, poking her side.

They let her choose the filter for their photos and place stickers on their faces on the screen. Addie chose to place a pink ribbon on her hair as if she couldn't get any more cuter. Neo laughed at Salle's expense when Addie placed the typical mustache that swirled at both ends underneath Salle's nose. Then it was Salle's turn to laugh for Addie placed a top hat on Neo's head. Once they all deemed the photo was worth printing, Salle swiped his card again, making sure to print another extra copy since Neo and Addie were splitting the first one.

"Yay!!" Addie laughed and jumped off their laps to see their photo being printed outside. Neo made sure to lift the curtain this time to keep an eye on her. "Para kanino yung isa?" Neo asked, both of them still sitting down. "For me, duh. Kayo na yung mag-split dun sa first one. Akin na lang yung second." Salle said, standing up. Neo did the same and exited the booth. He saw Addie holding the two prints and she handed them to Neo for safekeeping. Both boys didn't have anywhere to put them though, so eventually, Neo had to gently tuck it in her bag to make sure it doesn't get folded or crumpled.

They walked out of the noisy arcade and to the less crowded side of the mall, on their way to dinner. It was close to six in the evening, Salle was sure they were all hungry and the donuts they had earlier weren't enough. All of a sudden, Addie stopped walking. It made sense after a second when she raised her arms up at Neo, her one hand still holding onto her toy. It was a silent request to be carried, and Neo accepted the request, bending low so she could wrap her arms around his neck to be picked up.

They didn't blame her, they were kind of tired too. But for a little girl like Addie, the day's activities might have been exhausting for her tiny body. "I'm hungry." She mumbled against Neo's shoulder. Salle took this opportunity to get closer to the two by wrapping his arm around Neo's upper back, his hand reaching Neo's arm. "We're almost there na. What do you want to eat?" The older cousin asked conversationally. "Chicken." was Addie's simple answer. One day, Salle swore, this girl who had a love for birds will surely grow feathers and be a chicken herself with the amount of chicken she ate.

Before they'd gone to the Japanese restaurant of Neo's choosing, they did a quick detour to the restroom. While Salle found relief in a urinal, Neo tugged Addie inside a cubicle for her to change into a new shirt. "Why am I here?" Addie asked, her voice echoing in the near-empty men's restroom save for Salle washing his hands. "So we can change your shirt." Neo replied. "But this is the boy's CR. I'm not a boy…" she trailed off for a moment. "or am I?" She asked innocently. Salle had to hold in his laughter as another man came in the restroom. "You can be whatever you want to be." Salle heard Neo reply softly before it was followed with ruffling of clothes. "I wanna be a falcon!" Addie chirped, making Salle snort. The man standing in the urinal looked at him oddly before turning back to his business. Said stranger quickly washed his hands and left then.

"Also, I wanna pee. Turn around, Kuya." The child bossed. Salle could imagine Neo facing the door while Addie did her business and he was trying his best not to laugh at how demanding the five year-old was. A flush of the toilet resonated throughout the restroom, followed by a beat of silence.

"Are you done?" Salle asked loudly. "Yes!" Addie replied, opening the cubicle door herself. She looked neater now, wearing a new blue sports shirt, her hair pushed back with a (surprisingly not blue) white hair band. She marched her way to the sink and Neo followed suite, carrying her small backpack. He carried her up to the counter to reach the faucet and wash her hands. Neo did the same when he placed Addie down, and Salle helped her dry her hands with tissue paper. "Tara, balik tayo Timezone." He told the child. Addie's face scrunched up in irritation. "I'm hungry na!" She complained, making Salle chuckle. "He's only joking, Ads. Let's go." Neo held on to his cousin's hand and together, the trio walked out to finally get dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang daming nagaganap im sorrie patapos na siya pramis


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie says goodbye, but this isn't the last time she's seeing Salle.

Salle sat on one end of the booth in the Teriyaki Boy, Neo and Addie sitting opposite him. They were each feasting on rice bowls, or rather the babysitters were feasting on rice bowls and Addie was trying to prod at her food with chopsticks. "Are you sure you still wanna go swimming later?" The archer asked Addie, whose eyes looked bleary and tired. "Yeah. I like swimming. Like Peppa Pig. She went swimming with her arm floaties. I want arm floaties." She rambled lazily as she poked a chicken strip with a wooden chopstick. Once she realized she was getting nowhere with it, she resorted to her spoon and fork. Neo snickered at Salle as they shared a look. "Parang ikaw lang when you're drunk." Salle commented as he chewed his food. Addie thought the comment was directed at her. "I'm not drunk kaya. I only drink iced tea." she told Salle.

The archer took this moment to interview Addie more; what her interests were ( _"I like drawing… and swimming so I'm going swimming later."_ ), if she liked sports ( _"Yeah, Daddy and I like playing basketball but only on the weekends."_ ), what she wanted to be when she grew up ( _"A falcon." she said simply, dead serious. "Are you sure you don't wanna be a chicken? Kain ka nang kain ng chicken eh." Salle fired back._ ), and the like. Neo was there to supply for her answers every once in a while. Once she was tired of talking about herself and eating her dinner, she pushed back the bowl of chicken and rice. "I don't want any more." she announced. She then proceeded to fold her arms on the table and rest her head in the makeshift nest of arms, trying to sleep. Neo peered in the bowl to see a third of her meal left and pushed it to Salle. "'Yan, finish it." He ordered. "Is this what having a kid feels like? Eating their leftovers?" Salle absentmindedly asked as he took the bowl. The chicken and rice mix still looked edible to him, despite being poked and prodded with a chopstick several times. "I mean, you can choose not to finish it. Kaso sayang." Neo shrugged. Salle had to admit, his boyfriend was being practical.

And so he stuffed himself, eating more than what he'd initially ordered, while Neo talked to him to keep him company once he himself was done eating. In the middle of their conversation, Addie moved to Neo's lap and had her arms around his neck again, finding peace and sleep in his hold. Her toy and bag were left forgotten on the spot she previously sat on. "…so when I asked seniors about it, they said the class had to take care of eggs. Like, one egg per person." He explained the next project of his class. Each person was to care for an egg for several weeks. Neo was (almost) always a careful person, so he knew he'd ace that project well. "Sounds like trouble. Pa'no pag nabasag?" Salle wondered, finally finishing his meal. "Edi… you fail the project, I think." Neo simply replied.

Salle paid again for their dinner, much to Neo's dismay. "Date nga diba." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Neo frowned, watching Salle hand back the check holder with his credit card inside. "Ang dami mong gastos." Neo wearied and leaned his head against Addie's. His hand rubbed her back. "You can pay me back later." Salle winked provocatively, and Neo's response came in a mouthed "Pakyu."

The waitress came back and handed Salle the check holder with his card and receipt. While Salle placed his card back in his wallet, Neo snagged the check holder and placed a 50 peso bill inside as a tip. It was a struggle, with Addie snoozing on his lap, but he managed to do it. "Just so I can say I at least paid a bit." Neo said, mostly to ease his guilt a little for making Salle pay so much today.

It was the archer who stood up from their table first, offering to carry Addie this time so Neo can grab her toy and bag instead. He was about to say no, but felt his arms needed a break. Besides, Salle was the one who had better muscles between the two of them. His boyfriend bent low to hold Addie while Neo transferred his cousin to Salle, making her whine as she was jostled in her sleep. "Sorry, sorry." Salle crooned soothingly, rubbing her back as he stood up straight. Neo climbed out of the booth, Addie's small backpack swinging on his shoulder and stuffed bird in his hand. "Let's go home?" Neo asked his two companions. Only one verbal response came from Salle, who said "Let's.", while Addie slept on.

The walk back to the car park was relatively slow and peaceful. With stomachs full (well, Neo and Addie's stomachs were, Salle could still use some dessert) and minds tired, Salle and Neo were content with just walking quietly save for a few comments here and there. Neo's hand settled on one of Salle's arms, squeezed in between the arm and his cousin that still remained asleep desite the subtle noise around the mall. "You don't wanna do anything else anymore?" Salle asked casually. Neo was on his phone, typing, as he replied, "Nah. Besides, I don't think you'd want to carry Addie for longer." "She's not that heavy. Ikaw nga nabubuhat ko." Salle quipped, all cocky.

Neo punched his arm with his free hand. "Shut up, we're in public!" he hissed and looked around in case someone overheard them. Salle controlled the laughter that wanted to escape him so Addie in his arms wouldn't wake up. "It's not like it's a bad thing." the archer rolled his eyes, adding "Ikaw talaga ang dirty minded mo." as he chuckled lightly. Neo gave Salle a once-over, eyes straying away from his phone. "Eh ikaw? You don't want anything anymore?" he asked.

Green eyes fixated on the bright blue and red store. "Tara, DQ." Salle pointed his lips to the Dairy Queen stall. Neo looked at him in disbelief. "You're still hungry?" he asked, like Salle hadn't eaten more than his own meal tonight. Salle's mouth turned down as he shrugged one shoulder. "Well you asked what I wanted." he asserted, already leading them to the ice cream shop. "I was thinking like, clothes or food for Cess when you get home. I didn't think you'd be hungry after all that rice." Neo countered but followed along. Salle fell in line with his boyfriend next to him. "We can share." he suggested.

Despite looking at the menu in front of him, the eagle still frowned. "But I'm full." he looked at the guy beside him. Salle pouted as he scanned the ice cream choices. "I want an Oreo blizzard though." he turned to Neo with pleading eyes. The other boy took this opportunity to give back to Salle. "Okay, but I'm paying." he said with conviction, stepping forward to the counter so the cashier could take their order.

It only took a few minutes before Neo's name got called and the cashier handed him Salle's blizzard. Once they were out of the crowd of people vying for ice cream and onto the general walkway for people, they stopped for Salle to eat. "Oh ayan." Neo thrusted the cup of ice cream to his companion, who only gave him an odd look. "Oh, pa'no ko 'yan kakainin? I'm carrying Addie." the archer raised an eyebrow. "Ewan ko sa'yo? You wanted this." Neo contested, hand still held out for Salle to take the dessert. "'Di ko nga makakain! And there's only one solution." Salle replied coolly, and before Neo could say anything else, he opened his mouth, waiting for Neo to feed him.

Neo actually palmed his face for a second before he looked at the guy carrying his cousin. "You and your schemes, oh my god ka." He miffed but nevertheless complied, because it was either he carried his cousin or fed his boyfriend. With the ice cream cup in his hand, Neo scooped a large spoonful of the blizzard and shoved it in Salle's waiting mouth. "mmfuy!" The archer protested with a mouthful of the melting blizzard. There was ice cream threatening to drip from his lips and Neo giggled at his masterpiece. "Pa-baby ka pa kasi eh." Neo rolled his eyes and wiped Salle's mouth with the provided tissue anyway.

Every now and then, Neo fed Salle his ice cream and sneaked some spoonfuls for himself while they walked back to the parking lot. By the time they'd reached Salle's car, the ice cream cup was empty and Neo was more than ready to go home. Even if Salle placed Addie in the backseat as gingerly as he could, the five year-old still fussed being woken from slumber. She opened her bleary blue eyes to glare at Salle and whined. Neo, on the other side of the car, buckled her up and handed her the stuffed bird. "Sorry, Ads. Sleep again." He comforted the girl by rubbing her arm. Addie's brows furrowed but she remained quiet, trying to find a side to lean on so she could rest better. She finally found solace against the car door when Salle shut it close.

The drive back to Katipunan was filled with music turned low from the radio and conversations from the two in the front seats. "Tito's picking up Addie by 10." Neo casually started. Salle checked the clock by the dashboard. 8:25 shone back at him. Time flew by too fast for them today. "Okay lang, we'll make it in time… sana." he huffed at the red tail lights of the cars in front of him. Silence passed over the two once again before Neo broke it.

"Salle?"  
  
"Hmm?"

"Thank you for today."

The raven-haired boy gave his passenger a sideways glance. Neo's face was illuminated with the light from his phone on his lap, speculative blue eyes gazing at him. How lucky was Salle to snag this boy? For a second, he thanked his lucky stars, the universe, and every higher being that graced him this boy named Neo Loyola. Salle had to remember he was driving so he wouldn't keep staring. "Masaya ka ba?" he asked, keeping his voice light.

Neo looked at Salle like he'd grown three more heads. "What else would I be thanking you for?" he asked incredulously. Salle shrugged and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He took a breath and a second to respond. "Wala lang. I just… figured this day wouldn't be… as great as I thought it'd be kasi may naki-third wheel satin." He halfheartedly replied, chuckling a little. "But it was great, honest." he continued.

The passenger laughed lightly, being reminded of the child in the backseat sleeping. Today had turned out pretty well. Their usual dates just included Salle trying to be cheesy and PDA while Neo shooed him off and mostly kept a passive face. But having Addie along made this date more exciting and energetic. He'd even thought it would be difficult to have to take care of a child when he could be spending time with his boyfriend, but Addie easily found her way to tug as Salle's heartstrings. "Sorry for Addie." The eagle apologized. "I know sometimes she can be…"

"Like you?" Salle supplied jokingly.

Neo snorted at the reference. "Yeah, yeah. She's demanding like me."

"Bossy too." the driver added. The comment earned him a punch on the arm. "Hey! I'm driving!" he motioned to the dashboard in front of them. He laughed for a while and it trailed off with a sigh. "Eh, she's fun naman. She liked Timezone more than you did." He smiled in jest.

Neo shook his head and clicked his phone to lock, then proceeded to rest his head on the window, angling his face to still look at Salle. He needed to sound as genuine as he could. "No but really. Thank you. I probably would've been stuck in my condo reading or watching her swim around." he thought about how different the day would have been if it weren't for Salle offering to take them out (or rather Neo forcing him to let Addie join them). "She had fun, I can tell." He turned in his seat to look at Addie still peacefully asleep, using her stuffed toy as a makeshift pillow while she rested her head on the car door. "Magtatampo siya though, she's been wanting to go swimming with me for so long." he thought aloud.

Salle shrugged nonchalantly. "Edi reschedule it another day." he offered.

Neo regarded him with scrutinizing eyes. An inquisition hung in the air along with Salle's suggestion. "Pupunta ka?" he queried, already thinking of him, Salle, and Addie all together splashing in a pool. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, especially if Salle was going to wear nothing but swim trunks like the exhibitionist that he was.

"O'naman." Salle easily replied.

This piqued Neo's interest. After a draining day with a very energetic kid, he wouldn't imagine Salle would still want to be around such a demanding Neo 2.0. "And why?"

A hum came from Salle, followed by, "For practice for the future."

The answer confused Neo even more. What future would Salle end up with splashing around in a pool with a kid that barely even knew how to float? "Future lifeguard?" Neo tried to guess.

Salle tried to keep his face as serious as he could, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid Neo's gaze. But his lips already turned up as he spoke. "Future dad." he corrected.

"Gago." was Neo's immediate response.

"Psst!" Salle's eyes widened as he reached his right hand out to slap Neo's arm lightly. "Not in front of the child!" he mocked.

***

The atmosphere in Neo's apartment was serene while Addie slept to her heart's content on her cousin's bed. Neo, on the other hand, sat on a beanbag on the floor, engrossed in Guardians of the Galaxy playing on his laptop. Salle was right beside him on another beanbag, curled against his side as they shared a set of earphones. While he was dressed in the same clothes he wore today, Neo was dressed down back into one of Salle's black shirts and basketball shorts. Archer, their cat, was enjoying the warmth of Salle's chest as he inserted himself between his owners, purring when Salle's hand stroked his fur. Without looking away from the screen, Neo slid his hand on top of the cat's body as well. Salle took that as his cue to hold his hand.

It was fifteen minutes past ten when a knock came from Neo's door, signaling the arrival of Addie's father. Neo pressed the space bar on his laptop to pause the movie upon hearing the knocks and handed his boyfriend the laptop, saying, "Ayan na si Tito." as he stood up. This disturbed the cat that was finally getting some affection. "Sorry, Archie." Salle apologized to the cat who already sauntered away, looking for someplace else to snooze without being bothered.

The archer fixed the laptop to rest on the floor, away from danger that it could be stepped on. He stood up as the door opened and Neo invited Addie's father in. He was dressed in a casual business attire, and Salle can already think of how prestigious this man was. They looked at each other before Neo stepped in to introduce them to each other. "Tito, this is Salle. Salle, Tito Deckard." He politely said, looking between the two.

It was Salle who initiated the handshake, sticking his right arm out from the pocket of his jeans. He wanted to make a good impression to the rest of Neo's family members; his first encounter with Neo's parents weren't exactly the best (It had included a very drunk Neo being carried by Salle to the eagle's condo after sneaking him out, only to find out Neo's parents were doing a surprise visit to his son that night). The least he could do was start off nice with other relatives of the Loyola's. "Salle Concepcion po, Neo's boyfriend." he introduced himself with confidence and humility at the same time. Neo's uncle returned the handshake firmly. "Deckard Lucas, Addie's dad. I heard you took Addie out to the mall today." Deckard replied with a smile. "Natuwa naman po siya. She loved ice skating and the arcade." The archer informed with pride like he'd done a much better job than Neo in regards to babysitting.

"Oh, where's Addie?" Deckard asked, looking around the living room. Neo cut in this time to show his uncle to his cousin. "She's asleep in my bed." The eagle led his uncle to the bedroom where Addie was sleeping. Salle joined them and watched the little girl sleep, backpack by her feet while she curled on her side, hugging the stuffed bird from the arcade. "Napagod ha. And you didn't go for a swim?" Deckard asked the couple. Neo and Salle shook their heads. "She fell asleep on the way home. Maybe next time." The nephew suggested like Salle would have. Deckard noticed the toy his daughter clung onto but didn't hesitate to pick her up along with it. "Addie, we're going home." The dad cooed.

She recognized the voice and opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. "Where are we?" Addie asked, brows furrowed at the unfamiliar surroundings. "My room, Ads." Neo answered, smiling gently at the unamused child. Addie's frown deepened upon remembering what happened throughout the day. Her blue eyes landed on Salle. "We didn't swim." She grumpily pouted. Deckard laughed and bounced his daughter in his arms. "Another day." He promised his stubborn child. She rested her head against her father's chest, looking back and forth between her babysitters earlier today. "Will Kuya Salle come?" she asked.

Salle was surprised he was even mentioned by the girl, but it felt like he was being validated. He felt three pairs of eyes waiting for his reply. Of course, Salle would love to watch over her swim and flop around like a fish, he knew how to swim anyway. And should they actually need a lifeguard given that Neo suggested it earlier, Salle can most probably save her in an instant. "If you want me to." the archer answered slowly, as if testing the waters to see how Addie would react.

But the little girl seemed satisfied with the answer she received, tucking herself back into her father's hold. "Okay. Night night." she nodded and closed her eyes to sleep again. All three men chuckled at Addie's compliance, Salle enjoying it the most. In the span of eleven hours he'd shared with Neo's cousin, he already decided he wanted to see more of this sassy, demanding falcon princess.

Deckard walked back to the front door, Addie's small bag on one shoulder while his daughter slept on the other. Neo hurriedly opened the front door to help his uncle out what with Addie being in his arms. Once he was out of the unit and in the hallway, he turned to the two boys with a grateful smile. "Thank you for watching her today, boys." He eyed them both. Neo shook his head, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Oh it's no problem, Tito." he spoke passively. "We loved having her." Salle added for confirmation. Sighing, the dad shifted his daughter more comfortably in his arms. "Guess I'll have to drop her off again soon for swimming." he planned. The nephew nodded in affirmation. "No problem, Tito. Maybe next weekend?" Neo proposed, already planning his schedule in his head. Hopefully, Salle would be available that day as well because he promised so.

"Of course." Deckard approved his nephew's proposal and turned to the boyfriend. "It was nice meeting you, Salle." the man nodded. There it was again, Salle thought. The fleeting feeling of validation. He couldn't help the grin on his face. "Same here, Tito." he agreed. Neo waved a hand as his uncle stepped back. "Goodnight po, drive safe." he bid farewell before shutting the door.

Neo looked at Salle again, who looked back at him as he leaned on the wall. "Oh ikaw?" The eagle questioned, arms crossed. "When do you plan to go home? It's late." He stated, eyeing the clock on the wall that read it was almost 11pm. If Salle wanted to be back in Taft before midnight, he should start driving now. But the archer merely pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the living room. "Who said I was going home?" he asked casually. Salle picked up his boyfriend's laptop from the floor and carried it with him to the bedroom. Neo followed along, arms still crossed.

"I knew it." he said once they were both in the bedroom.

Salle snorted and placed the laptop on the bed. "We're not doing anything tonight, Sungit." he playfully rolled his eyes and dropped into the chair nearby. "unless you want to." he taunted and wiggled his eyebrows. Neo raised an eyebrow in turn, a sign that threatened Salle to challenge him. However, his boyfriend stretched his sore arms, leaving the lewd suggestion unanswered. "But really, I'm tired from doing so much today." he yawned and stood up. Neo took this as an indication that Salle was actually sleeping over and he had no choice but to accommodate him. He turned to go to the bathroom when he heard the familiar sound of a belt being unfastened. It took half a second for him to turn around.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Neo whined in demand, his eyes fixated on Salle in the middle of taking his jeans off. "I thought we weren't doing anything?!" he asked in irritation.

Leaving his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, Salle held up his hands in defense. "We aren't! Ikaw kaya matulog nang naka-denim." he argued.

Neo shook his head once more, too tired to bicker with his boyfriend tonight. "I swear to god," he mumbled as he walked to the bathroom. "if you're planning something…"

Salle made a face behind Neo's back while he took his jeans and shirt off, tossing them on the chair he previously sat on. He had his fair share of sleeping in his boyfriend's unit that he knew what shirts and bottoms fit him so he could sleep in decent clothes and not just in his boxers. "Just hurry up and do whatever night rituals you do so we can sleep." he called out. Salle changed into some shorts and a sleeveless shirt and tossed himself back into the bed, waiting for Neo still running the water in the bathroom.

While Salle texted Cess that he wouldn't be sleeping in their condo tonight, Neo came back looking tired and more than ready to get some shut eye. He grabbed the laptop that rested on Salle's side and placed it on his desk. _Looks like movie night got cancelled_ , Salle thought to himself. He placed his phone on the bedside table and opened his arms, waiting for Neo to snuggle himself between them. The eagle ungratefully dropped himself on the bed and pressed his face on the archer's neck, fitting his head under Salle's chin. He desperately tried not to shiver when Neo pressed a kiss on his throat. "Tired?" He asked as he embraced Neo and pressed him closer to him. He rubbed his back and all he got in reply was a sigh that he felt on his neck. He pulled away a little, peering at Neo's eyes fluttered shut. For the second time that night, he thanked whoever gave him this boy he luckily got to call his. Salle admired the beauty mark just below Neo's eye, his long lashes, the tip of his nose, his soft cheeks, and those pliant lips only he got to kiss. And kiss those lips Salle did, a gentle peck in lieu of goodnight. Without opening his eyes, Neo playfully frowned, yet the corner of his lips were on the verge of turning up in a smile. "What?" he grumbled with a pout. The archer merely chuckled and pulled his sleepy eagle closer to him.

Nights like these made him wish he could live in the comfort of Neo's condo forever.

 

  
**BONUS:**

"Sigurado kang hindi niyo 'to love child?"

Cessie peered at her copy of Salle, Neo, and Addie's photo booth picture, looking at the trio that resembled a family. After her brother had cut his own half of the photo, he didn't know who else he could give the other half to so he decided to give it to Cess, which he belatedly realized was a wrong move. She'd taken a photo of it and had sent it to their group chat with Neo, Salle, Phil, Mia, and Tomas, and captioned it with " _look at the new addition to the Loyola-Concepcion family!_ "

"Pinsan niya nga 'yan, ang kulit." Salle replied for what must have been the 10th time. His phone buzzed, a notification from Messenger popping up. Unlocking his phone, it revealed a message from Phil in their group chat that read " _grabe, kamukhang kamukha ni neo. child out of wedlock tho. kelan kasal?_ "

"Tangina ka din eh, 'no." Salle glared at Cess. His sister only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang daming naganap pero bottom line Salle is great with kids and I love kids hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors! I had to edit this on my phone ;-; Also, I need more people to talk to about SSU so if you have a Twitter account, reach me @probablysomehow! ♡


End file.
